


The Siren's Niece

by Virburna



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: A bit of OOC Marinette, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Coffee Lover Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Don't ask me how, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Human Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), I love her she's awesome, I think?, Lila salt, Marinette is Poison Ivy's biological niece, Marinette is a Meta-Human, Meet-Cute, Minor Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Past Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, She has the same powers as Poison Ivy, So seriously that it needs a capital letter, Sorry Adrien, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Stephanie Brown takes her Waffles seriously, Texting, Thank you Miraculous_786, Thank you to my beta, This work those not stick to a specific style of writing, Twitter, Twitter to Texting to Third Person Perspective etc., Wow, and you can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virburna/pseuds/Virburna
Summary: Once Marinette's classmates discover her secret, they fully outcast her from the class. After a much needed conversation with her therapist, she visits her Aunts in Gotham. Soon after she runs into Red Robin, her longtime rival.
Relationships: Minor Tikki/Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, minor Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain - Relationship
Comments: 168
Kudos: 605





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TimMari: Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306507) by [Miraculous_786](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786). 



> This is my first fanfic. So, yay! This chapter is a bit rushed. Sorry! I just wanted to get Marinette in Gotham as quickly as possible so we can get to the good stuff. This work is based of the Prompt work, TimMari: Poison by Miraculous_786.  
> I hope you enjoy! -Virburna (✿◡‿◡)
> 
> Edit: I just edited it to make sure all the fonts are in and that my grammar and punctuation is correct.

In the girl’s toilets, a girl named Marinette, was washing her hands in the sinks. Until a boy charged into the room and trapped her in the corner of the marble white room. He pressed his lips against hers. Once he pulled away, he began to choke, his lips were tinged a sickly green. Poison.

  
Only then, did the green-eyed 17-year-old boy notice her pale green tinted skin.

  
 _Could she be…_ Adrien thought while choking. With his last ounce of strength, he ran to the Nurse’s Office.

  
Marinette stood up, steeled her nerves and made her way to class. She was horrified.

  
_Adrien... How could he... Adrien..._

Thank God, poisoned lips were a part of her powers. She could control if they poisoned the person on the receiving end of her kiss, but she’d have to focus. After having these powers for most of her life, she could control them, but if she was scared or startled, it was game over. Everyone would know that she had these powers. That she was a meta. That she was Aloe-vera. Poison Ivy’s niece.

  
 _Calm down._ She thought. _What if Adrien realised that I’m…?_

  
“Oh no, no, no, no.” Marinette whisper-screamed.She’d finally reached the door to her classroom. The same one Adrien was in. The one Lie-la was in. The classmates that once adored her. That turned on her, believed petty lies, that could never be true. Lies concocted by Lila, the liar, the bully, the master manipulator.

  
_Oh, speak of the devil._

  
During Marinette’s panicked thoughts, her classmates surrounded Lila’s desk, watching in awe and amazement as she told her lies. Marinette couldn’t believe how obvious her lies were. Over time, Marinette had come to a diagnosis, her class shared the same brain cell. Marinette tried to ignore it, (key word being tried) but Lila was lying about her annoying ~~and cute~~ rival, Red Robin.

  
“…. He’s such a sweetheart and very romantic. Yeah, I beat Red Robin on the sparring mat once…” Lila concocted. Marinette snorted.

  
_Romantic, no way! Well maybe a sweetheart. He seemed sweet to me…_ _And cute._ Marinette thought. _Wait what! He is NOT cute!_

  
Sure, Marinette flirted, but just to distract him, and it definitely worked. As soon as she had “Interrupted” Lila’s story of her “amazing” life (Yeah right). The whole class, excluding Adrien, who’d probably gone to the nurse, turned to stare at her in shock, disbelief. Just as quickly, they scrambled into their seats. Marinette ignored them, and promptly decided to take her seat at the back of class. Lila had made the whole class switch seats, just because she wanted to sit next to Adrien, (a famous supermodel) or as she put it, because of her tinnitus, which she didn’t have. Now Marinette sat at the back, forgotten and lonely. Ever since the loss of her supposed friends, Marinette had been making it to class on time, or was their teacher -Mlle Bustier- late. Perhaps it was a mixture of both. Mlle Bustier being late did not surprise her, the poor lady had to deal with them after all.

  
All of a sudden, Adrien burst into the room. The poison was getting worse. It wouldn’t kill him, he hadn’t kissed her for too long, but once the poison reached his heart, it could cause paralysis, frothing up at the mouth, it could cause anything really. If she hadn’t been so scared and shocked, she could guess more accurately. Marinette felt guilty, but a small voice in the back of her head, that suspiciously sounded like Auntie Harley, told her he deserved it, that he should suffer.  
As she looked around, she could see concerned looks directed at Adrien, even Lila, probably concerned about the only rich and famous person she had ever had her claws sunk in. Chloe, had transferred to a prestigious all-girls school. Adrien slumped on his desk, sitting next to Lila, and groaned. Lila whispered something in his ear. When he groaned something back, Lila immediately whispered it to Alya, who “luckily” didn’t have to change seats, and “luckily” had her boyfriend Nino moved next to her. Within a matter of seconds, the whole class were glaring at her. Lila casually strolled up to Kim, leaned over his desk and whispered some more “details” in her ear. Marinette had no clue how much of their gossip was truth, but for once she had a gut-sinking feeling that it was all true, along with a few suggestions from Lila, of course. Kim stood up, anger smouldering in his eyes, his clenched fists shaking with outrage. Marinette was a little surprised, Adrien and Kim weren’t that close, but maybe it as that whole brotherhood thing they seemed to have. Alya also stood up. Not so surprising. She would do anything to argue with Marinette.

  
“Marinette,” Alya questioned, “Why did you poison Adrien? And how?”

  
“U-Uuuhhh”

  
Kim rushed forwards, grabbed the collar of her t-shirt and pushed her body against the wall. Marinette’s lungs heaved. She couldn’t breathe.

  
The next thing she knew was that she was being gently lowered to the floor. She was calm and content, until she realised the how’s and why’s of why she’d been released from Kim’s rage-driven grip. That being the plants saving her in her panic.

  
“Y-You’re Y-you’re…” Myléne stuttered.

  
Nino uttered, “Aloe-Vera, Poison Ivy’s sidekick,”

  
“And niece,” Alya automatically corrected.

  
“See guys,” Lila stepped into the small semicircle of teens surrounding Marinette. “She is evil, she even works for a villain.”

  
“I actually work with Poison Ivy, and we’re anti-heroes, since Batman couldn’t accept meta’s in Gotham,” Marinette corrected.

  
“What’s an Anti-hero” Rose asked, the word Anti-hero said in a confused tone.

  
“Their basically villains that help superheroes sometimes, or heroes that act a bit like villains.” Alya stated. She apparently, had this perfectly memorized.

  
 _Good to know._ Marinette thought. _I need to escape. Fast._

  
Marinette closed her eyes, her classmates too caught up in their murmuring, to notice what she was doing until it was too late. A long vine wrapped around the group, and shoved them against the wall. As the teens tried to shake the vine off, Marinette ran out the door, where she ran into Mlle Bustier.

  
“Sorry Mlle, gotta go!” Marinette yelped, pushing past her sleep-deprived teacher. The teacher in-question hung her head low, and shook her head slowly, sighed and walked into the chaotic classroom.  


* * *

  
Marinette ran faster than her legs had ever carried her, she dashed into cleaning closet. Taking deep breaths in the over-cramped room, Marinette pulled out her cell phone, she scrolled through her contacts until, she found the right number.  
The phone rang a few times, until Dr Fortune picked up.

  
“Dr Tikki Fortune speaking, how can I help you?”

  
“Umm, Hey Tikki, I was wondering if I could have a session about, You-Know-What?” Marinette asked.

  
“Is it urgent, dear?” Tikki replied carefully.

  
“Yes, I was wondering if I could come over in maybe 15 minutes, if you’re not busy?”

  
“Of course, Marinette, I understand. I’ll see you then, ok?”

  
“Yeah, thanks Tikki.” Marinette ended the call, and left the school, heading to her therapist’s house.

* * *

After arriving at her therapist Tikki’s home, she made her way to the cream-coloured, L-shaped sofa. Tikki sat down on the cream armchair opposite. A man Marinette didn’t recognise, wandered into Tikki’s living room.

  
“Who is this?” Marinette questioned.

  
“Oh, that’s my fiancé, Plagg Raze,” Tikki answered. “Plagg meet Marinette, Poison Ivy’s niece.”

  
“So, you’re Aloe, bring any cheese?” Plagg lazily asked, not caring that she was an Anti-Hero, niece of an ex-super-villainess.

  
“Plagg! You’re such a glutton!” Tikki exclaimed. “There’s some Camembert in the kitchen, kay?”

  
“Fiiinnneee,” Plagg drawled out as he left the room, probably in search of the cheese Tikki had mentioned.

  
“So Marinette, what happened to make you so distressed?” Tikki asked.

  
After telling Tikki the events that had taken place at school, Tikki decided to tell her,  
“Maybe,” Tikki paused, seemingly considering her answer. “You need a change of scenery, a breath of fresh air,”

  
“What do you mean, Tikki,”

  
“Well, as long as your foster parents, Tom and Sabine now, right?” Tikki inquired.

  
“Yes.” Marinette answered, dragging the ‘e’ a little

  
“As long as they’re ok with it, you could stay with your Aunt, take a long overdue vacation, and come back when you’re ready”

  
“Yeah, I really need to get away from the class, especially since they now know I’m Aloe-Vera,” Marinette considered.


	2. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette sees her aunts. Plus a laugh at the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post on Monday, but after my wonderful beta read my work, I couldn't wait to update. So here you go!  
> This chapter is a bit of a filler, but chapter 3 should be a bit more interesting.  
> I hope you enjoy! - Virburna (*^▽^*)

After getting the OK sign from her foster parents, Tom and Sabine, Marinette booked a flight to Gotham city. Marinette had been in the system since she was 6, and Tom and Sabine held the record for her longest foster parents.

By the end of the week, Marinette was boarding her dreaded 12-hour flight to her home-town. Even though she knew the she was going to get neck-cramps and jet-lag, she couldn’t help but buzz in excitement.

@~ 12 Hours later, in Gotham City.~@

Poison Ivy tried to be inconspicuous, honestly, she did. She’d put on a brown, curly wig, disguising her red hair, but apparently the chlorophyll running through her veins, making her skin slightly green, was more visible than she’d thought. Now the population of the airport were scrambling to floor, begging for their lives. Pamela had the urge to laugh, until her little Sweet Pea entered the terminal. Luckily, she was wearing a silky, red scarf covering her face. Now, she would be recognised as Aloe-Vera, and not Marinette Dupain-Cheng (her foster parents had insisted she take their names).

“AUNTIE!!! I thought I told you to be inconspicuous!” Aloe-Vera squeaked.

“Aloe-Vera…” A woman gasped.

Ignoring the poor woman, Pamela yelled back, “I TRIED!!! Now how about a hug for your favourite Auntie!”

Aloe-Vera ran over and trapped her Aunt in a bone-crushing hug. The crowd just gaped at them, and without a care in the world, Poison Ivy and Aloe-Vera left the airport.

@~At Poison Ivy’s Apartment~@ 

Harley was relaxing on the couch, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Pamela and her niece, Marinette. She couldn’t wait to see her again; it had been too long! As if right on cue, the door’s locks clicked and the door swung open. At the entrance, were Marinette and Pamela.

“AUNTIE HARLEY!!!” Marinette exclaimed as she rushed towards Harley.

“LITTLE NETTE!” Harley exclaimed, as Marinette hugged her.

“Not so small anymore, don’tcha think Harls?” Pamela remarked.

Marinette and Pamela joined Harley on the couch, and stayed there for a few hours until, Selena decided to join them. By jumping through the open window.

“Hiya, girls!” Selena called out. “Oh, Kitten you’re here, awesome!” Selena was dressed in her Catwoman costume.

“Hi, Auntie Lena!” Marinette said excitedly.

“Ok girls, I’m thinking we go for a run, you know, on the rooftops, you guys up for it?” Selena offered.

“Sure, as long as we visit the parks, I need to show Sweet Pea how the plants are doing,” Pamela said. “And the Greenhouse, Mr Wayne built for us.”

“Auntie, why do you always call it that?” Marinette whined. “It’s called-”

“But that’s what it is Sweet Pea, a Greenhouse, for our precious, rare, endangered plants.” Pamela stated.

“Fine.” Marinette grumbled.

After their bickering was over, Harley decided to ask the very important question. “So, Nette, did you bring your suit? Cause…”

“Auntie Harley, how else am I supposed to fight with Red Robin?”

“Are you sure that’s the only thing you’re going to be doing, kitten?” Selena teased.

Marinette blushed furiously.

20 minutes later, and all of them were dressed as their alter egos: Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Aloe-Vera. Aloe-Vera’s outfit consisted of a dark brown, slanted tube top that resembled tree bark, accompanied by a viridian leather jacket, fern-green leather trousers, that were held up by a braided pine-green belt. She wore mocha coloured hiking boots with peanut coloured laces. On her head was a beautiful flower crown, and on her face was a cherry coloured face mask, with black straps. Her slightly green skin was on full display and blended into her costume. Although her costume seemed pretty casual, it was actually made out of a bullet-proof, water-proof, flexible fabric from Wayne Tech, that Marinette may or may not have stolen.

Finally ready, the Sirens left out the window Selena came in, and went on their run around the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to clarify. Marinette's alter-ego is called Aloe-Vera. My reasoning for the name is, that she wants to help people, and Aloe-Vera sap soothes burns, so I thought it was ok. But if you guys have any better ideas for her name, could you please tell me them in the comments, I would love to hear your ideas. 
> 
> We're going to be seeing Tim in the next chapter, so yay! - Virburna (✿◡‿◡)


	3. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Marinette reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post this chapter, so yay!
> 
> Ok. Just a warning, Marinette is a bit ooc in this chapter. I think, that because Marinette role-models her aunts, she would act a lot like them. So she's probably going to seem very flirty and seem like a bit of a b***h. My beta's words not mine (To my lovely beta: Yes, I know your reading this). Marinette is still going to be kind of like canon, shy, clumsy and very kind, but Aloe-Vera isn't. I think she'll have moments where it shines through though, and that's why Tim falls for her.  
> I know Tim hasn't really been introduced yet, but there clearly is a relationship tag. (And I know at least one of you wonderful people found this story through that relationship tag, I still can't believe so many people read my story, and gave it kudos. THANK YOU!!! (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ) )
> 
> Also this chapter is mainly through Tim's POV, but in third person.
> 
> Sorry for my rambling, I'm tired, I hope you like. -Virburna (✿◡‿◡)

“Rumour has it, Aloe-Vera’s back in town,” Barbara stated, as she typed furiously on the keyboard in front of her.

“Wait, you mean Aloe-Vera, as in Replacement’s girlfriend, Aloe-Vera?” Jason asked, as he leaned against his motorbike.

“Ye-” Barbara tried to say, only to be cut off by Tim.

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Tim yelped.

“Ok, Red Robin with Nightwing, Robin with me,” Bruce instructed. “If any-one sees the Sirens or Aloe-Vera *cough* Tim’s girlfriend *cough* inform the rest through the comms” Bruce deadpanned.

* * *

“We need to split up,” Catwoman declared. “There’s a new exhibition in the museum, an Amethyst and Ruby necklace…” She sighed.

“Yeah, and I need to hit something, they have High Striker at the Fun fair,” Harley agreed.

“And me and Auntie Ivy could go to the park, or the botanical gardens.” Aloe-Vera suggested.

“To the greenhouse we go!” Ivy exclaimed, as she leaped in the direction of the gardens.

“IT’S NOT A GREENHOUSE! Well it is but, THAT’S NOT WHAT IT’S CALLED!” Marinette yelled as she followed her Aunt.

The wind rushed past her face, as she sprinted across the buildings of Gotham’s lower class. On the way Aloe-Vera and Poison Ivy had to separate, as the two could not fit on the same rooftop. Aloe leaped off of a small skyscraper. The sense of freedom as she flew through the air, was amazing. She had missed this. Suddenly, she could see a red and black shape hurtling towards her. Before she could even blink, the shape crashed into her, knocking her to the ground.

* * *

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Red Robin blurted.

“You randomly blurting it, is giving me the opposite idea,” Nightwing said flatly.

“Grayson, for once, has a point,” Robin stated through the comms.

“No names in the suit,” The rest bat-clan chorused.

Red Robin shot a grapple, and as he swung to the next building, he slammed into something. Or rather someone. Unfortunately for him, he landed on top of them, in a grimy alley. Hearing the commotion, Nightwing dropped into the alley.

“Red, I knew you liked her, but I was not expecting this.”

As soon as the words were out of Nightwing’s mouth, Tim realised who he’d had the rotten luck of crashing into. Aloe-Vera.

Poison Ivy, also in the area, decided to check out what was happening.

“Sweet Pea, You down there?” She called from one of the rooftops.

“Yeah, Red and Nightwing are here,” She replied casually.

Red Robin, still blushing, and standing, was staring at Aloe-Vera like an idiot. Nightwing smirked at them, before vaulting back onto the rooftops, to gossip to the rest of the Bat-fam.

“So, you like me,” Aloe-Vera fluttered her eyelashes, her bluebell eyes sparling with mischief.

Red Robin was instantly shocked out of his stupor, and answered with the dumb reply of, “NO, no, I-I mean, uh.”

“So, how’ve you been, still alive I see.” Aloe-Vera commented.

“On a scale of 1-10?” Red Robin asked seriously, before pausing to think. “Minus 5”

“Aww, I didn’t know you liked me that much, Birdie,” Aloe-Vera teased.

“N-No, I meant that I need someone on my level, you know, Bat’s got Joker-”

“So, I’m just someone to make you look better,” Aloe-Vera frowned.

“NO, that’s not what I-”

“Red. I’m just messing with you, maybe you do care,” Aloe-Vera mused.

Without waiting for a reply, she summoned a vine, that lifted her onto the rooftops, but before disappearing, she turned around and blew him a kiss, along with a playful wink.

“See ya, Red!” She called.

A few minutes later, Nightwing dropped down from the sky.

“Can’t wait till she joins the family.” Nightwing said excitedly.

“What do you mean?” Red Robin asked, already dreading the answer.

Ignoring his question, Nightwing thought out loud, “I’ve always wanted a sister-in-law.”

“I’M ONLY SEVENTEEN!!!” Red Robin yelled in frustration as he blushed from head to toe.

“Oh, so only a year, great!” Nightwing answered cheerfully.

“NIGHTWIINNGG I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!” Red Robin screamed as Nightwing backflipped onto the rooftops. Nightwing sped off as Red Robin chased after him screaming bloody murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every-one for reading this, giving it kudos, bookmarking it, anything. Even if you just skim through this story to pass the time, thank you.  
>  Also I'm not exactly an expert on the batman stuff, so if there's something I'm doing wrong, I would love it if you could point it out so I can fix it. Most of the stuff, I know about batman is through reading some of the fics with it in, and googling stuff for my little brother (He likes to roleplay as Red Hood, and I'm Batgirl, which has led to me getting called Babs and me calling him Hoodie, even though I'm the one with the hoodie obsession) so I would really appreciate the help.
> 
> Hope you liked. -Virburna (✿◡‿◡)


	4. 6 Shots of Espresso and "Dead" CEO’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee addicts. *shakes her head slowly*  
> *and a very, very long sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get to see a bit more of canon Marinette in this chapter.  
> If you want to go back and reread that chapter, I edited Marinette's last name in Chapter 2, cause I realised if her last name was Isley there would literally be no secret identities. It's so obvious, now that I think about it, sorry to anyone I may have annoyed in that chapter.  
> Also, Marinette is a Coffee-lover in this, it just seems to fit in with her character, because of her career, yes, she is MDC in this as well, it'll probably get mentioned in future chapters.
> 
> Anyway enjoy! - Virburna (✿◡‿◡) 💜

After her first patrol since she’d returned to her roots, Marinette took a long nap. Usually Marinette didn’t sleep, preferring to spend her time working on her fashion commissions and drinking coffee containing way too many espresso shots, but the jet lag and the run around the city had made her exhausted.

When she woke up, she was greeted by the sight of many, many plants. An Aloe vera sat in a pot on her small desk, next to her sewing machine. Devil’s Ivy twitched its petite, dappled leaves at her awakening. A grapevine, full of bunches of luscious, purple grapes, crept across the side of the room, up onto the canopy of a ceiling.

Marinette sat up, stretched her arms out, before getting out of bed to go make herself a coffee. Once she made her way to the kitchen, she stared at the counter, confused.

Where was the espresso machine?

Where the machine should have been, was a piece of paper;

**Marinette,**

**I threw the espresso machine out the window.**

**Haha. No more coffee.**

**XOXO – Not gonna tell you who.**

Marinette stood there in disbelief.

 _They wouldn’t. Would they?_ She thought.

She trudged over to the window, poked her head out. No. They actually did it. 20ft below her was the remains of her poor, beautiful espresso machine. Marinette felt actual tears well up in her eyes. These were desperate times. Marinette needed coffee.

Marinette, ever-paranoid when it concerned her coffee, turned around and headed to her room. She reached for her bag, and rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. A tub of instant coffee powder, for emergencies.

Only.

It wasn’t there.

Marinette stared at the bag incredulously.

In desperate need of coffee, Marinette quickly put on some clothes and rushed to her favourite coffee shop.

* * *

Marinette trudged through the busy street making her way to the coffee shop. Wading through the crowd of pedestrians, she noticed a man slumped over against one of the delicatessens.

Seeing a passed-out person on the streets of Gotham wasn’t uncommon, but what happened to draw Marinette’s eye, was the man’s appearance. He was dressed in a very expensive-looking business suit, with polished black shoes, that were definitely designer. He looked about her age, so around 19. He had long, dark locks of hair that framed his pale face messily. He had chiselled features and thick, long eyelashes that almost disguised the most horrifying thing about the man. The man had some of the deepest eyebags Marinette had ever seen, in his hands was a to-go cup from the exact coffee shop Marinette was heading to, and littered around him were the remains of about half a dozen more identical to-go cups.

Marinette came to one single conclusion, that poor man was very, VERY sleep-deprived.

She wriggled through the crowd until she was a few feet away from the man. Up close, the man seemed around her age, which was to say, barely an adult. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook his shoulder. He didn’t respond. Marinette tried again. Nothing.

Okay, she was very concerned now. On the edge of panic, Marinette checked his pulse. She sighed in relief. He was alive.

Now I need to wake him up, Marinette thought, But how.

“Sorry about this,” She warned, wincing as she raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

The man instantly jolted awake, his shockingly blue eyes opening in panic. Unfortunately, his stale coffee was put out of its misery, because when he shook, the cup of cold coffee tilted precariously to the side, and spilt its contents over the man’s white, button-up shirt.

“Uuuggghh,” The man groaned, then he looked around.

When he seemed to realize what had happened, his lips formed into an adorable pout, and he asked quietly, “Coffee?”

“OhmyGod!I’msosorry!Areyouokay?Ishouldn’thaveslappedyou,thatwassoclicheanyway-”

The man stood up, stained shirt momentarily forgotten, and held his hand out to shake hers.

“Tim,”

Marinette held his hand and answered, “Marinette,”

“Well it’s nice too meet you, Marinette,” Tim greeted, “But I have to ask, have I met you before?”

“No, I don’t think so, but please let me make you a new shirt, I know it’s designer, but please.” Marinette pleaded.

“Marinette, you don’t need to, I can easily afford another one-”

“Nope,” She replied cheerfully, “I’m making you a new shirt,”

* * *

Tim was confused. No. Confused was an understatement.

There was a woman around his age in front of him, and she was rambling.

“-orry!Areyouokay?Ishouldn’thaveslappedyou,thatwassoclicheanyway-”

Tim stood up, stained shirt momentarily forgotten, and held his hand out to shake hers.

“Tim,”

Marinette held his hand and answered, “Marinette,”

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Marinette,” Tim greeted, “But I have to ask, have I met you before?”

“No, I don’t think so, but please let me make you a new shirt, I know it’s designer, but please.” Marinette pleaded.

“Marinette, you don’t need to, I can easily afford another one-”

“Nope,” She replied, suddenly cheerful, “I’m making you a new shirt,”

Tim sighed. “Fine, you win.”

“Yay!”

 _She’s so bubbly,_ Tim thought, ~~_It’s kinda cute._~~

“So where are you heading?” Tim asked.

“The coffee shop about 4 blocks away, cause one of my aunts decided to throw my espresso machine out the window, because apparently 6 shots of espresso are two much to have in one cup,” Marinette explained exasperatedly.

“I know, my siblings seem to think, that being a CEO of a Multi-Billion Company isn’t enough of an excuse to have 6 shots of espresso,” Tim agreed.

“You’re a CEO?” She asked surprised.

“Yep, probably shouldn’t go yelling that around, don’t want to get kidnapped for ransom again,” Tim added.

“Oh, sorry,” Marinette replied sheepishly.

A few minutes later, Tim asked, “So what’s your excuse?”

“Huh?”

“For the 6 shots of espresso,” Tim explained.

“Fashion designer,” Marinette responded, “Pays well if your me, but it has insanely long hours,”

“Do you do commissions?” Tim asked curiously.

“Yep, maybe I could design you something, if you want?” Marinette said, “Free of charge, to make up for your poor shirt.”

“Marinette you don’t need to-” Tim started.

“Oh, look we’re here,”

Tim looked up, and noticed, that yes, they had arrived. As they walked in Tim offered,

“Okay, I’ll make you a deal, a commission for my stained shirt, but I get to buy you coffee at this place for 2 and a half months,”

“Okay, first of, why 2 and a half months?” Marinette questioned.

“If you buy coffee like me, it’ll take me 2 months to spend the price of my suit, which is probably around the price you’ll spend on my commission,”

“But…” Marinette paused as if considering the deal, then she glared at him as if she hated whatever was going to come out of her mouth next, “Fine,” She gritted out, “Fine buy me coffee for a month.”

* * *

After they’d gotten their coffees, they sat down on a bench in one of Gotham’s public parks.

“Can I have your cup for a sec?” Marinette suddenly asked.

“Sure?” Tim replied, handing over the paper to-go cup.

Marinette pulled out a random red sharpie from her purse, as if it were the most normal thing in the world, and scribbled something onto the side of the cup.

“My number, for the coffee,” Marinette explained.

Once Tim retrieved his cup of coffee, they fell into blissful silence as they watched the squirrels scamper across the branches of the large oak beside their bench, the dogs and their owners walking past them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delicatessen   
> (n.) a shop selling cooked meats, cheeses, and unusual or foreign prepared foods.
> 
> Marinette and Tim meet, and honestly this was not how I planned for them to meet, I had like mental bullet-points on how I would get them to meet, but as soon as I started writing that all went out the window, like the espresso machine. Haha  
> Anyway, sorry I posted late, if you haven’t noticed, I’ve been desperately trying (and failing) to post on Mondays, but I was lazy and only finished writing this chapter 20 minutes ago, and had it beta’d 10 minutes ago. So, yeah. Sorry. =( 
> 
> Yup, so hope you liked. -Virburna ♪(^∇^*)💜


	5. I Googled You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very, very short filler chapter.  
> I'm SO SORRY!!!  
> But... Bonding. Fluff. I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most people, hopefully not you: Schedule!?!  
> Me: Schedule? What schedule?

Tim sat in his chair in his office. His hair was greasy, seemingly gone unwashed for many days, the deep, purple bags under his eyes had bags of their own. In front of him, his computer puffed and panted as Tim’s hands zoomed across the keyboard. Next to him was a cup of coffee, and beside that was his phone.

Tim picked it up, and scrolled through his contacts until he found the right one. She picked up after 3 rings.

“Hey Marinette, I may be a bit late to the coffee shop, I stayed overnight at the office,” Tim informed.

“Oh okay,” Tim liked that, she wouldn’t judge him about his workaholic problems, because she wasn’t one to judge, “I’ll meet you there.”

Before Tim could argue she ended the call. Tim let out a long sigh.

* * *

Marinette put down the phone.

“Auntie Harley, I’m going out!” She called out.

“’Kay, girls’ night later? We could watch ClownTown?” She suggests.

“Sure, tell the girls?” Marinette agreed.

“Okay see you later” Harley replied.

“See ya!” Marinette answered as she stepped out the door.

* * *

Marinette walked up to the man at the desk.

“Hi! I’m, uh, here to see Tim Drake,” The man looked up. “Can you please tell him Marinette is here for her daily coffee.”

“Uumm,” The man answered surprised. “Sure, I’ll ask him.”

* * *

Exactly 12 minutes later, Tim was in the lobby, walking towards her.

“Hey, umm, I have to ask, how did you know where I work?” Tim asked.

“I googled you,” Marinette deadpanned.

“Huh,” Tim replied, as they trudged along the sidewalk. “So, coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd... Yet.  
> But for now, I will... die like men. I think?  
> Anyway, hope you liked. - Virburna (✿◡‿◡)


	6. The Queen of Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a beautiful friendship...  
> No spoilers though. Well one spoiler (this is the spoiler by the way).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, to make up for the sorry excuse of last chapter, I give you 1000 words. And now, STEPH!!! Yes, she is Spoiler in this. Actually, you know what, I’m going to clarify:  
> \- Bruce Wayne = Batman = 44  
> \- Alfred Pennyworth = Agent A = 78  
> \- Dick Grayson = Nightwing = 28  
> \- Jason Todd (Status: Alive, resurrected?) = The Red Hood = 24 (I’m counting dead years)  
> \- Tim Drake = Red Robin = 19  
> \- Stephanie Brown = Spoiler = 19  
> \- Marinette Dupain-Cheng = Aloe-Vera = 18  
> \- Cassandra Cain = Black Bat = 21  
> \- Duke Thomas (I want to write him in, but I’m not sure how, any suggestions?) = The Signal = 15?  
> \- Barbara Gordon = Batgirl (I’m pretty sure she became Batgirl again) = 29  
> \- Damian Wayne = Robin = 11  
> \- Kate Kane (I might write her in) = Batwoman = 38  
> So, it’s probably not canon ages, but like I said before, I’m not an expert (To all the experts reading this, I’m so sorry, I’m hopeless, please help me).
> 
> I hope you like – Virburna (✿◡‿◡)

“Hey Red!” Aloe-Vera called out. “Ooh and Spoiler!”

“Hey Alo,” Red Robin answered as he crouched on one of Gotham’s many, many stone gargoyles.

Spoiler was sitting on the edge of the roof, swinging her feet like a young, bored child.

After a few minutes, Aloe-Vera asked curiously, “So, is it true?”

“What is?” Red Robin replied confused.

“You know, you two…” Aloe-Vera drawled out.

“Oh,” Spoiler said. “Eh, not anymore, but we are BFF’s.”

“Cool,” Aloe-Vera voiced. “Cause now, maybe we can hang out together, like friends.”

“Aren’t you a criminal,” Spoiler argued.

“The criminals are my Aunts, and honestly I’m not really interested in that life,” Aloe-Vera reasoned. “Maybe, I wanna help you guys with the vigilante gig.”

* * *

Half an hour later, Spoiler asked mischievously,

“Hey Alo, do you like waffles?”

“Spoiler no,” Red Robin groaned.

“Spoiler yes!” She replied.

“Hmm… I do like waffles, and coffee,” Aloe-Vera remarked. “But do you know what I like better?”

“Ooh do tell me!” Spoiler said excitedly.

“Coffee waffles!” Aloe-Vera exclaimed.

“Does that exist?” Red Robin asked, a seemingly hopeful look on his face.

“Red, if you wanted coffee waffles you should have asked,” Spoiler declared. “I _am_ the QUEEN OF WAFFLES!!!”

“All hail her majesty, Spoiler, The Queen of Waffles!” Aloe-Vera laughed. Red Robin and Spoiler joined her, until they were all breaking out into full belly laughs.

“Hey, I know this great dessert parlour, that (Spoiler alert) makes even more amazing waffles,” Spoiler started. “And Red, they also have skateboards you can gawk at.”

* * *

15 minutes later, Spoiler and Aloe-Vera were determinedly marching into the dessert parlour, with Red Robin trailing behind them.

“Why did I ever let you two meet?” Red Robin groaned.

“Because Reddy,” Spoiler argued. “We are two awesome people who deserve to be BFF’s.”

“We’re BFF’s?” Aloe-Vera asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Yep, and there’s nothing you can do about it,” Spoiler reaffirmed.

“She’s not lying,” Red Robin chipped in. “Once she claims you as a BFF, there is no going back.”

The lady at the counter was just staring at them. Well honestly, who wouldn’t be staring if 2 fully-costumed vigilantes and 1 still-figuring-herself-out came into their ice-cream parlour. Spoiler walked up to the counter and said,

“Can we have some waffles please, and if they ask for anything else please refuse them?”

The poor woman continued gawking at them, until she seemingly realised that they were, essentially, customers and she had to take their orders.

“Um, okay,” The woman began, taking a deep breath. “Why don’t you find somewhere to sit, and I’ll take your order.”

When the woman came back, Spoiler took it upon herself to order for them.

“Okay, so for those two lovebirds,” The two lovebirds in question choked, and blushed very deep shades of red. “Two Espresso-ly-for-you waffles, and for moi, I’d like a Surprise ME waffle, but I wouldn’t mind a bit of a spoiler,” Another groan, Spoiler ignored them. “And a Waffle Royale please.”

“Sure, I’ll uh, go and make it, I guess,” The woman scurried off.

“Hey Alo, did you know, that I’m not only the Queen of Waffles, but I’m also the Queen of Puns,” Spoiler supplied.

“Spoils, that title totally belongs with Nightwing,” Red Robin argued.

“Notice my wording Red, I thought you were a detective,” Spoiler indicated. “I said queen, not king, but man does Nightwing pun a lot.”

“Really?” Aloe-Vera paused for a moment. “Actually, that makes a lot of sense.”

“And he’s such a mother hen too,” Red Robin said.

“Yeah, I didn’t think it was possible to be such a mother hen until I met him,” Spoiler agreed.

“Your waffles are ready,”

The woman had come over, with 4 plates of waffles and she set the down on their table.

“Thanks,” They chorused, and they dug in.

“Mmm, these are so good!” Aloe-Vera moaned.

“I told you,” Spoiler replied. “A great ice-cream parlour, that makes even _more_ amazing waffles!”

“Well you aren’t wrong,” Red Robin admitted. “These waffles are amazing, I bet even the demon would like them,”

“Who?” Aloe-Vera asked.

“The demon, A.K.A. Robin, B’s new sidekick,” Red Robin supplied. “And trust me, he lives up to the name,”

* * *

Once they’d finished their waffles (Well only Spoiler finished her waffles, but hey), they ran along the rooftops until they greeted each other goodbye.

“So, I should get back home, my aunts will be worried,” Aloe-Vera said.

“Yeah, I guess we’ll see each other again, sometime,” Spoiler added.

“Here,” Red Robin handed them 2 cell phones. “Burner phones, so we can keep in touch.”

“Wher-, wha-” Aloe-Vera spluttered.

“I like to be prepared,” Red Robin informed. “The numbers are programmed into each other’s phones.”

“Cool,” Spoiler said before calling out as she grappled to the next building.

“Well see ya! Bye Alo, Red!” Then, she disappeared into the Gotham smog.

“Hey, umm, were you serious when you said you were considering being a vigilante” Red Robin asked carefully.

“I-I guess,” Aloe-Vera answered truthfully. “It’s just, ever-one expects me to be some kind of super-villainess obsessed with plants.” She paused. “Well I am obsessed with plants, you should have seen my balcony at my foster parents house, but,” Aloe-Vera rambled. “I don’t want to take over the world with plants, like there definitely should be more plants here, but I’m sure there is a much more peaceful way to do it, and like even if I tried to help people, they would just see my aunt instead of, well me,”

“I get it,” Red Robin assured. “When I became Red Robin, I still felt like Robin, that I had to be him, but I learned that I can be my own person, family doesn’t define us, we can still love them, but we don’t have to be just like them, we can be our own people,”

Aloe-Vera pulled him into a hug. Red Robin froze, but then wrapped his arms around her, and breathed in her scent. She smelled like arabica coffee, (Red Robin would know, as an almost qualified expert on coffee) vanilla, cotton, lavender and roses, and surprisingly the smells worked really well together.

Aloe-Vera pulled away.

“Thank you,” She said quietly. “Smile ya later!”

* * *

When Tim got home, he actually slept a nice, peaceful 8 hours.

**Bonus:**

Robyn Brooks _@RobynVI_

I just saw Spoiler, Red Robin and Aloe-Vera? Walk into Creams and order waffles. WAFFLES! And Spoiler called Red and Aloe lovebirds. Are they dating? _#OnlyInGotham #RedRobinxAloe-Vera #? #Waffles #RedAndAloeHadTheSameDish #SpoilerIsTheQueenOfWaffles? #AndPuns #AndNightwingIsTheKingOfPuns? #AndTheNewRobinIsADemonApparently #LikeIHeardRumours #IAmSoConfused #HalfTheirConversationDidn’tMakeSenseToMe_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Ice-Cream parlour I’m talking about is Creams, I don’t know if they have them in your country, but in mine they make amazing waffles. The waffles Steph is having are actually on their menu, but they unfortunately don’t have coffee waffles, so I just had to imagine coffee waffles and give them a name. Right now, I’m literally crossing my fingers and hoping that somebody who works at Creams, reads this and creates it for me. 
> 
> I want to ship Steph and Cass in this fic, would you guys like that, could you please tell me? And maybe Damian with a crush, maybe on Jon? Or maybe Manon, like an aged-up Manon, because if Marinette is aged up, so is Manon. 
> 
> And yes, I have set this up perfectly, to have a texting chapter. Wow! Look what my brain at 1AM can do. My cat woke me up. If this doesn't make sense, I blame my tired 1AM brain. Sorry!
> 
> What d’ya think? 
> 
> Anyway, hoped you liked. - Virburna 💜


	7. Texting, Lots of Texting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says. Look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who hate reading texting. I'M SORRY! I feel like texting is relevant to their friendship, especially since it's set in the modern age. It's not the Dark Ages people. Most people practically rely on texts, including me and probably you too.
> 
> To those who love reading texting. Your welcome, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Not Beta'd. Today I die like Robins. I haven't read through this, neither has my Beta', she took one look at the texts and gave up. This was written very early when my cat tried to claw my arm off, and I had the motivation to write. If anything doesn't make sense I blame my cat, but mostly I blame my brain, that got woken up by a cat that tried to claw it's arm off. Yes, my brain has it's own separate arm. Haha.
> 
> There probably be a bit more texting in the future, I'm really not that sorry, I like writing texts. Anyway it makes the characters seem more realistic, you know as realistic as a girl with Chlorokinesis is.

**[13:24]**

**[Spoiler** created **Waffle Buddies]**

**[Spoiler** added **Red Robin** & **Aloe-Vera]**

**[Spoiler** changed **Spoiler** to **spoilMYwaffles]**

**[spoilMYwaffles** changed **Red Robin** to **redlightSTOP]**

**[spoilMYwaffles** changed **Aloe-Vera** to **Alo]**

**spoilMYwaffles:** hiya

**[Alo** changed **Alo** to **fashionableplant]**

**spoilMYwaffles:** I approve

**fashionableplant:** thx

**redlightSTOP:** Why is my name redlightSTOP?

**fashionableplant:** u do look like a red light

**spoilMYwaffles:** see Alo agrees your outvoted

**redlightSTOP:** …

**redlightSTOP:** I’m thinking of a new name.

**redlightSTOP:** And really,

**redlightSTOP:** spoilMYwaffles?

**spoilMYwaffles** : I take my waffles VERY seriously

**redlightSTOP:** I know.

**fashionableplant:** I can tell

**spoilMYwaffles:** im glad that was clear

**spoilMYwaffles:** hey Alo

**fashionableplant:** yea

**spoilMYwaffles:** do u wanna patrol with me on Thursday

**fashionableplant:** I’d love to but I have to ask my aunts

**fashionableplant:** they don’t know im hanging out with you guys

* * *

Marinette was sitting on the couch, her phone in front of her. She looked up and saw Auntie Pam next to her, leaning against Auntie Harls. Aunt Selina was sprawled out on the chair to the side. They were all “watching” the TV in front of them, which was playing the Big Bang Theory. Marinette picked up the remote and turned it down until it was barely audible.

“Um, I was wondering if I could go out on Thursday night?” Marinette asked quickly.

“Why?” Auntie Pam questioned.

“Ooh,” Auntie Harls spoke up. “Are you going to a party?”

“No parties,” Auntie Pam interrupted.

“Not a party,” Marinette answered.

Auntie Selina looked at her curiously, though Auntie Selina looked curious 85.7% of the time.

“Spoiler, asked me if I wanted to go and patrol with her and Red Robin, apparently we’re BFF’s now.”

“A BFF!” Auntie Harls shouted in glee. “Why didn’t you tell us little Nette, we could’ve celebrated,”

“I thought, you wouldn’t approve since they’re Bats,” Marinette explained.

“Oh, sweet pea, after Cat and Batsy, vigilantes aren’t exactly a no-go anymore,” Auntie Pam replied.

“So, I can go?” Marinette asked.

“Sure, be back by midnight,” Auntie Pam said.

“So, did I hear Red Robin?” Auntie Selina teased.

* * *

**fashionableplant:** I’m allowed to come

**spoilMYwaffles:** yay! :)

**redlightSTOP:** Can I come?

**spoilMYwaffles:** nope

**spoilMYwaffles:** girl bonding right Alo?

**fashionableplant:** righto

**fashionableplant:** I need to bond with my new BFF

**fashionableplant:** my aunts are so happy that I finally have BFF's :D

**spoilMYwaffles:** wait you don’t have any other BFF’s

**fashionableplant:** well, there is this guy I get coffee with

**redlightSTOP:** I have a friend like that.

**spoilMYwaffles:** your what 19?

**fashionableplant:** 18

**spoilMYwaffles:** K so you must have friends from school, right?

**fashionableplant:** bully?

redlightSTOP: Ah.

**spoilMYwaffles:** we will be having words about this, missy 

**fashionableplant:** missy?

**spoilMYwaffles:** .....................................................

**fashionableplant:** okay, maybe my lack of friends isn’t normal

**spoilMYwaffles:** Red struggles with that too, all his friends are superheroes that he works with

**redlightSTOP:** I resent that! :(

**spoilMYwaffles:** doesn’t change the fact that it’s a true fact

**redlightSTOP:** Bank robbery, gtg

**spoilMYwaffles:** OMG a shortcut!

**redlightSTOP:** I know how to use shortcuts Spoils,

**redlightSTOP:** I just choose not to.

**redlightSTOP:** Bye!

* * *

[ **Private chat: Timbo** & **You]**

**Stephie:** timbo I need you to introduce Alo to ALL of your friends

**Stephie:** even Bart

**Timbo:** Okay, she was probably going to meet them eventually.

**Stephie:** I’ll introduce her to the girls

**Stephie:** and the family 

**Stephie:** Damian even

**Timbo:** Steph, no.

**Timbo:** Not the family!

**Timbo:** And definitely not the Demon-Spawn, he’ll probably try to kill her just cause she’s my friend.

**Stephie:** our friend Timbo

**Stephie:** honestly, who taught you to share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, Marinette with Escrima sticks, or War fans?
> 
> I’m sorry for the wait for this chapter. The reason is because I’ve been planning the next few arcs of the fic. Okay. Confession time:   
>  So, if it wasn’t obvious, I had absolutely no plot for the story. My main priority was giving Marinette friends, and building up her relationships with the people around her, because as they say trust takes time to build, and takes few seconds to break. Ignore the breaking part though, I meant the building part. So, I’ve mainly figured that out now. The ends of old arcs and the beginnings of new may be separated by a few months or so, so I will try to warn you in the notes. 
> 
> I hope you liked - Virburna q(≧▽≦q)


	8. Bat-Clan? More Like Bat-FAM! (VIII)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler and Alo patrol together. But some-one comes with them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. If you read the Authors Note I left a few days ago, you already know this, but if you haven't here is a quick, and I mean very quick recap.  
> Some things kinda happened unexpectedly in my life, and I forgot to post.  
> Sorry. =( 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like. - Virburna (✿◡‿◡)

**spoilMYwaffles:** hey Alo?

**fashionableplant:** yea

**spoilMYwaffles:** Black Bat is going to be joining us on patrol tonight

**spoilMYwaffles:** if that’s ok

**fashionableplant:** sure, I’d love to meet her

**spoilMYwaffles:** cool

**[spoilMYwaffles added Black Bat]**

**spoilMYwaffles:** Alo meet BB

**spoilMYwaffles:** BB welcome to the waffle chat

**spoilMYwaffles:** BB meet Alo

**Black Bat:** Hello Alo, Spoiler has told me much about you

**fashionableplant:** hi ;)

**[redlightSTOP changed Black Bat to kunoichi]**

**redlightSTOP:** Hi BB!

**kunoichi:** Hello little brother

**kunoichi:** I approve

**redlightSTOP:** Your welcome.

**spoilMYwaffles:** reddy I almost forgot you existed

**spoilMYwaffles:** u were gone for sooooo long

**redlightSTOP:** Not that long, you don’t need to exaggerate Spoils.

**spoilMYwaffles:** yep

**spoilMYwaffles:** back to before

**spoilMYwaffles:** Alo can you meet us on the roof of GU at 9:45

**fashionableplant:** sure

**fashionableplant:** see you there

**spoilMYwaffles:** see ya!

**kunoichi:** Cannot wait

**redlightSTOP:** Girl bonding… hhggrhhh.

**fashionableplant:** did u really just type that?

* * *

At precisely 9:40 at night, Aloe-Vera landed on the roof of Gotham University. A few moments later Spoiler’s masked face popped up from one the university’s rickety fire escapes and Black Bat just melted out of the shadows, slightly startling Aloe-Vera, who tried to mask it with a wide grin plastered across her face. Once they were all accounted for Black Bat gestured something to Spoiler-

 _Sign language maybe._ Aloe-Vera thought.

-who gestured something back as an answer.

Once they’d finished exchanging signs, Spoiler looked up to see Aloe-Vera’s slightly confused expression.

“BB prefers to use ASL,” She explained.

“I always wanted to learn ASL, they didn’t teach it at school unfortunately.” Aloe-Vera divulged.

“I teach,” Black Bat declared. “Meet here, 8pm… Tuesday.”

“Really?” Black Bat nodded in response.

“Okay, are we going on patrol or what?” Spoiler reminded.

Black Bat made a gesture.

“Oh yeah.” Spoiler answered, then handed something small and black into Aloe-Vera’s hands. “Here’s a comm, if we split up.”

“Thanks!” Aloe-Vera thanked.

“Oh my God! It has a little bat on it, that’s so cute!”

“…” Aloe-Vera finished. “Yet concerning.”

“I KNOW!” Spoiler exclaimed. “The B-man is so obsessed, like he tried denying it in front of the whole clan one time. In the Bat-Cave, full of bat-tech and bat-vehicles in his batsuit, sitting in front of the Bat-computer.”

“The BAT-CAVE!!!” Aloe-Vera shouted. “I thought that was a myth! Every-one does!”

“That’s the point, he wants you to think that,” Spoiler explained. “But literally, he puts bat at the beginning of everything.”

“Big brother.” Black Bat said.

“But, if he didn’t like it, he would’ve shut it down ages ago.” Spoiler debated.

After a moment, Spoiler clarified. “So, apparently it was Nightwing who put bat at the beginning of everything.” “Of course, he did,” Aloe-Vera sighed.

* * *

Eventually they got around to actually patrolling. Spoiler had to leave to check a lead on one of her cases. Aloe-Vera and Black Bat continued along the patrol, nothing really happened. Aloe-Vera stopped a mugging. The victim seemed very surprised to see her saving them, but they were grateful nonetheless. Black Bat watched in the shadows; a small smile spread across her face.

After no more than 20 minutes, Spoiler returned and they carried on patrolling.

* * *

Aloe-Vera liked her new friends. All of them. They were way better than her backstabbing, gossiping friends in Paris. Though in all honesty, anyone could beat them.

* * *

**Billie Gray** _@Billie Graylish_

So, someone tried to mug me… And another someone stopped them. But it wasn’t a bat, surprisingly. It was Aloe-Vera. And she was with Black Bat? What the heck? _#OnlyInGotham #YouWeren’tExpectingThatWereYou? #DidBatmanAdoptAloe-Vera #BruceWayneandBatmanHaveanAdoptingProblem*smirksevilly #NoCackling #ThisIsGotham #AKATheHomeofBatmanandJOKER #DoTheButtsMatch? #Aloe-Vera’sHairIsBlue? #BuzzfeedMakeaQuizOnAloe-Vera #AndSpoiler #AndBlackBat #YouKnowWhat #ForgetAboutSuper’I’mAlwaysHappy’man #ComeToGothamToMakeQuizzesOnTheBatfamily #ThereAreSoManyOfThem #YouWon’tGetBored #TrustMe #LiterallyTheHopeThatISeeTheirShenanigansIsTheOnlyThingKeepingMeInGotham #OhAndMyJob #ThatFeedsMe #AndPaysMyBillsAndTaxes_

* * *

**Marty Frost** _@StayFrosty_

So, I stayed in late at my Uni, and when I finally left, I heard people talking on the roof, like I was just thinking it was some random bats, doing their thing, so I thought it’d be a great idea to spy on them. I always thought they’d be so serious, but they are actually so chill. And Aloe-Vera was there, with Black Bat and Spoiler. Well I think it was Black Bat, she said like two words, so it probably was her. And those two words happened to be big brother, who is apparently Nightwing? _#SoConfused #Bat-ClanMoreLikeBat-FAM #BigBrotherNightwing #DidBatmanAdoptAloe-Vera? #FoundThisTag #WasPostedLike2MinutesAgo #ButWait #Don’tIShipAloAndRedRobin #I’veNeverComeAcrossAHarderDescisionInMyLife_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a few things I think I should clarify on.  
> Cass is wearing the Black Bat suit with the bat-eared cowl and the stitches across the mouth. I don't know if she had any other Black Bat suits, but if there are that's the one she's wearing.  
> Also, I feel like Marinette knows Dick as Nightwing pretty well, this is how it is in my brain let me explain, so, after Jason Todd died I feel like Dick got more protective of Tim and Damian, so when Tim was Robin and met Alo, Alo got to know Nightwing pretty well.
> 
> So one more thing, I don't know if I mentioned this but I haven't actually read any DC comics with any of them in, so most of my knowledge comes from lots and lots of fanfics and me watching DC animated movies and using Fandom Wiki when they make a reference I don't understand. So, I hope I'm portraying the characters fairly well. But, today I just got my first comic, graphic novel? I'm reading the first part of Super Sons called, When I Grow Up. I don't know if it's the best place to start, but if you have any reccomendations I'd love to hear them.
> 
> I hope you liked. - Virburna (✿◡‿◡) 💜
> 
> P.S. I should post the next chapter later today.


	9. Cass and her Padawan (IX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is in the grey... She has morals, but hey, when you have a cat for an aunt, well...
> 
> More Cass! 🤗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I haven't watched Star Wars (and I mean the really old versions, those were the only ones I ever watched) since I was 9, so... it's been a while. I literally had to google what a Padawan was to see if it was what I thought it was. Spoiler, it actually was. And I only know who Bb8 is cause of my little bro's Star Wars information books or something like that, that he made me read.  
> Right, so I haven't watched Star Wars in a very long time, so my quote(s) are probably not gonna make sense.  
> Please have mercy...  
> Also a bit shorter than usual, sorry. :(
> 
> I hope you like - Virburna (≧∇≦)ﾉ

The days following up to Tuesday went fairly well. Marinette went for her daily coffee with Tim, and hung out with Spoiler and Red Robin on Friday evening. On Saturday, Aunt Selina took her out for a run with a side of burglary.

Marinette didn’t quite approve of the methods used to get what she wanted from WE, but well, it’s not like she could buy it. They had borrowed some more of the bullet-proof, water-proof flexible fabric from WE, since Marinette’s reserves had run dry. And she did not want to try and convince Tim to let her borrow some of it, mainly because she didn’t want to explain why she needed the fabric, that a normal civilian would have almost no use of, even in Gotham.

Marinette spent most of her days designing to her hearts content. She had a new project idea, that she wanted to make for the fast-approaching winter, even though Gotham was generally cold and dreary all year, but winters were the worst and Marinette needed to be ready.

When Marinette asked her Auntie Pam how she survived the winters in just her dark green corset bodysuit, she said her skin was tough like bark. Apparently Marinette got unlucky and didn’t get that particular ability.

She wasn’t happy, but there wasn’t much she could do about it.

* * *

Eventually Tuesday did roll around, and Aloe-Vera yet again made her way to the roof of Gotham Uni. After standing there for a minute or two, some-one tapped Aloe-Vera on the shoulder from behind. To the surprise of even Aloe-Vera herself, she didn’t yelp, scream or even squeak. Well, in all honestly, she was kinda expecting for something like that to happen.

When she turned around, she found Black Bat staring at her. The stitches across what was supposed to be her mouth twitched slightly upwards. She was holding a red, blue and white book. The book was handed to her, on the hardback cover were the words, Martin L.A Sternberg American Sign Language Dictionary.

“I show, then we…” Black Bat paused in thought, searching for the right word. “Practise.”

“Kay. Sounds cool!” Aloe-Vera answered excitedly.

Aloe-Vera sat down on the building’s ledge, swung her feet back and forth like a sugar-hyped 5-year-old, and gestured to the space next to her.

Once Black Bat sat down next to her, Aloe-Vera passed her the book and quipped,

“You’re the master, Obi-Wan.”

“Yes,” Black Bat started hesitantly. “My young padawan.”

“This is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit shorter than usual, but as they all is fair in love and war. I actually don't know what that saying means, but whatever.  
> So I know I said I'd post a few days ago, and really I have no excuse except I am reading the character.  
> That makes no sense doesn't it?  
> Right, so I finished reading Super Sons vol. 1 and decided to read some comics on my computer, I read all of Red Hood: Lost Days and I'm on Issue 6 of Red Robin, so I am as I said reading the character. Like I have a general idea of what happened, but I am trying to understand Tim better.  
> And I may or may not have been reading JayTim fics. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. 
> 
> Hope you liked. - Virburna (✿◡‿◡) 💜
> 
> Edit: Should I tag this as fluff, and/or crack, and/or crack treated seriously, and/or humour?  
> Like honestly, should I tag this fic as any of these, cause I don't know if I am funny or if this is fluffy. Like someone told me to my face that I am not funny at all, and since when I write it's usually the first thing that comes into my brain, I don't think my writing is funny or fluffy anymore cause I talk the way I write. Actually my grammar when I talk isn't this perfect, but you get the idea.  
> So should I tag the fic as any of these?🤷♀️😄


	10. Frappu-Ice-Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice-Cream, Coffee and rain.
> 
> Coffee deserves a capital letter. Fight me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made up my mind up. StephCass is officially part of this story, though warning, it's most likely just going to be background or very implied, like in this chapter, implied, actually I practically just say it. 
> 
> Also, there was a deleted scene implying that Tim wasn't wearing the original Red Robin suit, so no cowl, but in light of recent events, I have discovered that the Unternet suit was bound to well the Unternet, so Tim can't wear that suit. So, imagine him wearing one of the cowl-less Red Robin suits. 
> 
> Funny thing, while my beta was reading this chapter, I was laying on the floor watching my cat chew on my toes, (she does that, and it was painful but she's got this thing called kitten eyes) and my beta asked me what a cowl was, so I was on the floor twitching in pain, trying to explain what a cowl was.  
> I was all like, "Uh, it's a thing that cove- OW c-overs your head and nose and but not your m- Eek! but not your mouth"  
> And the most annoying thing, I'm pretty sure my beta still doesn't know what a cowl is.
> 
> I hope you like - Virburna (✿◡‿◡)

Friday had become the day when Spoiler, Red Robin and Aloe-Vera hung out, occasionally Black Bat tagged along when she was in the mood. But Red Robin and Aloe-Vera both knew it was just to see Spoiler. Spoiler herself, was unfortunately very oblivious to that.

Each Friday some-one would pick were they would hang out, they had a rotation in the order of, Spoiler, Red Robin and Aloe-Vera, but occasionally Black Bat would pick a place.

Today, it was Red’s turn, and he was, apparently, taking them to the best coffee shop in Gotham. Aloe-Vera recognised the shop as the one she went to with Tim.

The brunette at the counter didn’t even look fazed when they stepped through the doors.

“The usual please,” Red Robin requested.

“Okay, but you’re so gonna get yourself killed one day,” She replied. “And your friends?”

“Can I please have a Chocolate Marshmallow S’mores Cream Frappuccino,” Spoiler requested.

“Spoils, no! That’s not coffee! It’s just ice-cream, cream, sugar and lots of flavouring. So much flavouring!” Aloe-Vera moaned.

“I have to agree with Alo here, Spoils,” Red Robin admitted. “That’s a lot of flavouring.”

“Augh, fine! Can I please have a Frappu-ice-cream please?” Air quotes were made when Spoiler said Frappu. “You two are two peas in a pod, I swear.”

Ignoring her, Aloe-Vera requested,

“Can I have a quadruple espresso, no cream, no sugar?” 

“And you were yelling at me,” Spoiler muttered under her breath.

“Huh? What d’ya say?” Aloe-Vera asked innocently.

“Nothing,” Spoiler quickly responded.

* * *

Aloe-Vera had just finished her quadruple espresso, and Red Robin was not far behind.

No. wait.

He just finished chugging his usual, which Spoiler unfortunately didn’t know how much caffeine it contained. Most likely, too much.

Spoiler glanced out the window.

“Umm Alo?” Spoiler asked.

“Yeah.”

“The window boxes,” Spoiler stated.

“Huh,” Aloe-Vera replied.

The window boxes outside the coffee shop’s window, had Lobelias and Petunias blooming like crazy.

* * *

“It’s raining,” Red Robin said, staring at the rain in disdain.

“Thank you, Sherlock,” Spoiler sassed.

“Your welcome Watson,” Red Robin deadpanned.

“You do realise our suits are water-proof, right?” Aloe-Vera reminded.

“Wait, you didn’t-” Spoiler questioned.

“MeandAuntieCattotallydidn’tbreakintoWayneTechandstealthecoolfabrictheyhavewhichIlovebythewayit’stotallyawes-”

“Okay. Totally not getting any answers out of you, got it.” Spoiler answered.

“So, it’s raining,” Red Robin pressed.

“So? Without rain where would all the rainforests be?” Aloe-Vera asked confused.

“I don’t want to get my hair wet.” Red Robin said simply.

“Right. No cowl today.” Aloe-Vera thought out loud. “You know, I never thought I’d find any pros to oppose the cons that cowl has.”

“Yes…” Spoiler drawled out gleefully.

“So, Red, I’ve been thinking,” Aloe-Vera supplied.

“…”

“ _And I think_ , you should permanently wear this suit, it’s without doubt the best one.”

“YES ALO! Roast his fashion sense!” Spoiler egged on.

“Are you done?” Red Robin pressed.

“No. No she isn’t. Right Alo?” Spoiler asked hopefully.

“I would love to, but the longer we stand here chatting, the heavier the rain will get,” Aloe-Vera explained. “So, I present to you a solution to your problem.”

Aloe-Vera pulled a small daisy from her flower crown, the small flower was gazed upon from her bluebell eyes. Her eyes closed in concentration, and when she opened her eyes, the small flower was 15 times its size. Its stem fit perfectly into Aloe’s hand.

Spoiler and Red Robin gaped.

“What? It’s an umbrella.” Aloe-Vera explained.

“OMW, it is!” Spoiler exclaimed.

“Come on then,” Aloe-Vera urged.

The trio huddled together under the flower umbrella, and faced the storming clouds of Gotham.

10 minutes later, barely heard over the howling wind, a feminine voice shrieked,

“BURNT WAFFLES!!! It’s HAILING!”

And another voice cried out,

“FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!”

Followed by the pounding of running feet across slippery, grimy pavements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who can figure out who said BURNT WAFFLES!!! It’s HAILING!
> 
> I’m sure all of you can figure out what omw means, if not I can’t help you.
> 
> Unfortunately, because of my deleted scene, the brunette at the counter, is… just a brunette. You see, in the deleted scene there was a convo between the brunette and Tim. I named the brunette Holly, and this is the really strange part, a few days after I wrote that scene, I became whatsapp buddies with a girl called Holly.  
>  Coincidence, I think not.  
> A couple of days, me and my jailmates (A.K.A. my family) went to Starbucks drive thru, I ordered a cappuccino right, and my stepdad points to the menu and says, [Enter nickname] are you sure you don’t want a Frappuccino? And I without realising I was almost quoting this chapter, said almost the exact same thing Marinette did,  
> “No, [Enter Stepdads hilarious nickname for his nickname, that I came up with when I was 8, for homework, that kind of stuck] it’s just ICE-cream and sugar, no, I refuse to have it.” It’s not exactly what Alo said, but close enough to creep me out. Like, I didn’t realise what I was saying until after I said it.
> 
> Guys…. I think this chapter is cursed.
> 
> Last thing, kinda important, the updates may slow down a bit, cause schools starting up again in my country.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. - Virburna 💜


	11. 3 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter really should be enough. Though you may want to reread the previous chapters first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Okay, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things in my life have been really hectic lately, so I haven't really gotten too much of a chance to write that much.  
> Expect updates not to be as often as they used to be. 
> 
> I'm also going to be working on a more bat-family themed prompts etc work, taking requests as well, including Maribat. If you want to check it out, more of an explanation will be there when I start working on it. 
> 
> So, slightly shorter chapter, sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. -Virburna(✿◡‿◡)
> 
> Edit: Chapter summary should now make sense, very sorry. I have written sorry way to many times today.

Once Tim and Marinette purchased their morning coffees, they left the shop, greedily sipping from their to-go cups.

“Hey Tim?”

They were walking through the business street side-by-side, Marinette’s right arm was looped through Tim’s left. Marinette had quickly become used to meeting Tim in the morning for a coffee, and she found she really enjoyed hanging out with Tim.

“Yeah,” Tim responded cautiously. But she had to ask.

“You do realise it’s been 3 months since you’ve been buying me coffee, right?” Marinette asked.

“Dang it! I knew you would notice!” Tim exclaimed.

“So, I’ll take that as a yes?” Marinette responded questioningly.

“You can take it as a yes,” Tim grumbled.

After a few moments of excruciatingly awkward silence, Marinette questioned slyly,

“So, what’cha gonna do about it?”

“…I’m going to keep buying you coffee,” Tim struggled to answer through his smirk.

“Oh really?”

“Yep, now stop lagging behind,” Tim smirked.

“Says you, Mister ‘Moving at 0.12 miles an hour’.” Marinette snarked back.

"Hey!” Tim yelled, but Marinette had already unlooped her arm from his, and skipped ahead of him, a melodious laugh escaping her lips.

"Come on, slowcoach!" She shouted back. Her happiness contrasting the usual gloom and doom of Gotham, but today, the city seemed so much brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay kind of curious, where do you want me to go with this fic?  
> I haven't completely decided the ending of this fic, so yeah. Really curious here, please sate my curiosity.  
> Hope you liked.  
> Again, sorry for the delay and the length of the chapter. Fingers crossed, I won't go off the grid for a few months. Again.
> 
> -Virburna💜


End file.
